Voice of Fate
by Pomc
Summary: Belle French is a librarian who lived in a small neighborhood in New York City. She was unaware of her extraordinary gift until one day, a boy suddenly showed up in her living room. A boy who told her that his name is Bae. A boy whose name happened to be the same as a character from her favorite fairy tale. AU. First fanfic ever. Please give me a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**: This is my first time writing a fanfic. I wasn't sure at first but I gave it a try. English is not my first language. **Please rate and review!**

Special Thanks to: Derek and Minoska who edited my story. Rebeca, MaryAnn, and Grace for your encouragements!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to ABC and its rightful owner.

Voice of Fate

Ch.1

The sound of horns blared loudly. People in crisp suits talked constantly on the phone and walked hastily about. This is New York City, the Big Apple. The city with tall buildings, subways, and hot dog stands that scattered around along streets and not to mention very bad traffic.

Despite the fast-paced nature of the city, a distinct joyful humming can be heard from a beautiful woman with auburn hair and azure orbs. She was dressed in a navy blue sundress that fell slightly over her knees. Her black heels clicked softly while she walked. She was carrying several books in her arms like they were the most delicate things in the world. She seemed rather out of place. Her whole demeanor radiated happiness and joy while those who surrounded her seemed to be clouded with anxiety and stress.

Belle, the town librarian, was deemed odd by almost everyone in her neighborhood. She acted way too happy to be a resident of New York City. Often, she was spotted daydreaming, or completely lost in one of her books at the mahogany desk in the library where she works.

Belle. That name did not do her justice for she was beautiful, both inside and out. She volunteered to teach orphans in the StoryBrooke neighborhood how to read and write; she also hosts a book club for people of all ages to join in on Sunday night to discuss their favorite books or characters.

Walking down the street, the beauty finally reached her destination and stopped right in front of a blue Mini Cooper. The door clicked open and the beauty stepped inside, shutting the door softly. She set the books down on the passenger seat before driving off to her home.

While sitting in traffic, waiting for the light to turn green, Belle peered outside her window and started to daydream. She was thinking about her favorite fairytale. The tale was first read to her by her mother, who passed away when she was five. It has been her favorite tale ever since, not only because it was her mother who read it to her, but also the fact that the main characters in the story fascinated her.

She reached over to the passenger seat to pick up a book. Suddenly, her face was in pure shock as she realized that the book was not there. "I can't believe I left a book back at the library again," she grumbled softly to herself, and sighed. This wasn't the first time it happened. She was an absent-minded person, and it always cost her many trips back to the library. She is also very clumsy, and has a tendency to attract injuries.

Belle checked her watch as it read 7:42 PM. She realized that she is going to be late for her date today. "This is not good," she thought as she looked out in front of her Mini. Lines of cars packed the whole street, waiting for the elusive green light. She doesn't like to be late, but she couldn't help it.

The traffic in New York City has always been like this.

She had a special person waiting for her at her apartment. Grace. Today is Grace's birthday and she promised the girl to get something special for her. She was going to give the book to her, her favorite fairy tale book. The book she left at the library, of course.

It was the tale of Beauty and the Beast. The beast fascinated her in many ways, as did the beauty, who she happened to share a name with. She loved the bravery of the beauty, and the way she could transform someone as cruel and cold as the beast into a warm and heartfelt human with her love. She is a believer in True Love, and she hopes that she will have the chance to experience the same thing in her life.

To Belle, love is layered. Love is a mystery to be uncovered. She believes that appearances aren't what justify the person; it's their actions that speak the truth about them as a person. She couldn't understand why some people dislike the beast in the story. She was always the one who defended the fierce character at her Sunday book club discussions.

"Evil isn't born. It's made." She said that once to everyone at the book club. She believed anyone could redeem themselves, just like the beast did. Love makes all things possible for love is the most powerful magic in the world.

Belle finally reached her apartment and parked in her usual spot. Grabbing her books and a simple pink box, she walked up to the third floor of the building and managed to fish her keys out. The door creaked open slowly. Her small space was limited, but it gave off a warm, homey feeling. Most of the furniture was of a light blue and green, giving off a relaxing atmosphere.

She walked into the kitchen and set the box down. Walking to her living room, she flicked the light switch on. On the couch, a small figure laid curled up against a pillow, tucked in a soft blanket, and her chest was rising and falling slowly. Belle approached the figure quietly and sat carefully down on the leather couch. Reaching out with her hand, she stroked the blonde hair gingerly and spoke softly: "Grace, sweetheart, I'm home."

The little girl stirred slightly before opening up her light brown eyes.

"Belle! You're finally here!" Grace leapt up to hug Belle with all the force she could muster.

"You're so late. I've been waiting for you for three hours. It was so long that I decided to take a nap to wait for you," Grace teased slightly before letting go. Her eyebrow raised slightly before she asked, "Traffic?"

Belle smiled at the girl and ruffled her hair. "I can't believe you're seven years old. You seem to know about everything. Yes Grace. It was because of traffic..." Belle stopped talking and her expression changed. She looked worried. Her head dropped down and reached for Grace's hand.

"Grace, I'm sorry. I know I promised you a gift but I.. I left it at the library." She squeezed the hand softly as a sign of apology. "And I didn't want to come home too late and make you wait all night for me while I go back..."

"Belle, it's fine. You don't need to say sorry. I'm just glad you're here," said the girl as she smiled brightly. She reached under the blanket to grab Mr. Cuddles, her rabbit friend.

Hugging it, Grace said "You'll just have to get it for me tomorrow. What was it that you were going to give me?"

"A book," Belle confessed. "I know you don't love them as much as you do tea sets or rabbits, but I want you to have this one. It used to belong to my mother."

Grace grasped in surprise. "It must be very important to you. Why are you giving it to me?" She was puzzled. She would never give up something her papa has given her to anyone. Mr. Cuddles was the one thing papa had given her and she always takes him everywhere she goes.

Belle smiled brightly "Because you're my family now... I don't have anyone else except you. After I left my father, I've been so lonely. Then there was you." Looking into Grace's brown eyes, she continued.

"You're the greatest thing that happened to me these past two years." She reached out and stroked Grace's cheek. "I love you."

Grace started to well up, tears sparkling in the corner of her eyes. " I love you too," she managed to say through tears. Mr. Cuddles forgotten, she hugged Belle and sob quietly on the beauty's shoulder.

Stroking Grace's hair, Belle whispered "Shh... It's ok. I'm sorry that I couldn't give you much but I'm not giving up until we found your papa, ok?"

"Now, birthday girl shouldn't be crying. We can't have you sad on your birthday now, can we? I have something else for you. At least I didn't forget this." Belle chuckled softly before leading Grace to the kitchen area.

She opened the pink box, revealing a medium sized cake. There was blue icing on it that read "Happy Birthday, Grace". The cake itself was specially made in the theme of Alice in Wonderland. "I know you love that movie, and you even say your papa has a hat just like the Mad Hatter."

"He does! It looks exactly like the Hatter's hat!" Grace protested slightly. "I know you don't believe it's true, but he really does travel in that hat."

This was a common discussion. Belle had difficulty believing Grace's father could really do such a thing. It just wasn't physically possible. Grace has tried to convince Belle that it was indeed true many times before, but the beauty simply thought that the young girl saw Alice in Wonderland way too many times. Belle believed that her father dressed up as the Mad Hatter to play with her during her usual tea parties.

Belle got up and went to the cupboard. "Alright. Ok, princess. Do you like it?" she asked while rummaging through her cupboard to find plates and forks.

The girl decided to let the matter pass and beamed at Belle. "Of course, I love it! There's even my name on the cake!" The girl giggled, and dipped her finger into it, tasting the icing. "Mmmm! It's delicious!" Grace exclaimed. Belle turned around with two light blue plates in her hands. "I'm glad you like it. Now let's not make a mess and actually use plates."

Belle shrieked in surprise as Grace smeared the icing on her cheek. "Grace!" Grace burst out laughing before she did the same to the other cheek. "You know what this means, don't you?" Belle grinned before dipping her hand into the cake. "This means war!" she shouted and smeared Grace's face with the cake in her hand.

The girl shrieked and laughed out loud. The two chased each other around the dining table, trying to shower each other with cake. The picture it made was perfect, like the two of them were a real family. Both of them had cake in their hair and all over their clothes.

After a while, the two finally settled down. Panting, Belle said "That was the most fun I've had in years. But now your cake is ruined..." Looking at the cake, the two of them realized that half of it was missing and there was cake everywhere on the floor.

Grace peeled off a chunk of cake from her shirt and tossed it at Belle. "What are you talking about? It was so much fun. We should do this again!" she giggled. Belle managed to salvage the rest of the cake and stuck one candle in the middle.

"I guess we will have to just go with this," Belle said, indicating the surviving half of the cake. "Are you ready?" The girl nodded happily as Belle went to turn off the lights. She lit the candle, and sang happy birthday to the girl. Then she whispered, "Make your wish, princess."

Grace closed her eyes and concentrated hard. "I wish that I will find my papa and we won't be separated from each other ever again," she whispered softly to herself. Taking a deep breath, she blew out the candle. As the flame was extinguished, Grace had a strange feeling that somehow, she might see her father again very soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: This chapter contains spoilers from episode 'Manhattan' **

Special thanks: Derek for editing my story and to everyone who fav,review, and follow this story. Thank you for giving me and this story a chance :)

Discliamer: All the characters and any recognizable materials are not mine. They belong to their rightful owners.

_the italized portion of the story represents the story that Belle read off of a book. _

Ch 2

Belle smiled warmly in the dark after the candles went out. She couldn't hear what Grace whispered, but she had some idea of what it could be: Jefferson, her papa.

They had been trying to find him for about two years now and there was no sign of him. They've been to the police, but the effort so far had been futile. The police offered very little help, so the pair decided to try and find him on their own.

During the first months of Grace's stay at Belle's apartment, she often had nightmares and cried out her father's name in her sleep. Belle always came in and held the girl, trying to soothe her as much as she could. Grace would wake up and cling to Belle. It was through these moments that the two girls had grown so close. One was lonely and wanted a friend, while the other was scared and missed her father. Ultimately, both of them found comfort and solace in one another.

"Alright, Grace. Let's eat. You get first dibs." Belle proceeded to cut out a slice and put it on a plate.

"Thank you," Grace said, and smiled as she accepted the plate from Belle.

The two girls ate their cake and cleaned up the mess that they made earlier. They sat together comfortably on the couch in the living room. It is now 10:37 PM. It was raining hard outside and trees were billowing.

Flipping through the channels, Belle said, "You should go to bed. You must be tired." Grace made a face at her and replied, "I'm not tired. I want to stay up. It's my birthday after all. You should take a look at yourself. You look like the one who needs sleep."

She was right. Belle needed sleep. She has been working late at the library for these past few weeks, organizing new books into their proper shelves. She was also trying to figure out the new computer system they had put in for her to use.

Stifling a yawn, Belle admitted, "Actually, you're right. I really do need sleep." She curled up on the couch, trying to find the most comfortable position.

"Of course, I'm right. You look like a zombie." Grace giggled before she imitated a zombie by stretching her arms out and made a scary face. "I'm Belle and I'm a zombie."

Belle chuckled at the girl. "Well then. If I'm a zombie, you know what will happen to you, right?" She made the same face the girl did and stretched out her arms. "I'll eat your brain and turn you into one of us!"

Making an indistinguishable noise, the beauty approached the girl. She grasped the girl's shoulders with her hands. Grace shrieked, but didn't move. "I'm not afraid of you, zombie. You should be afraid of me."

Grace leap up and tickled Belle at her sides. "Didn't see this coming did you, zombie Belle?" The girl made a fake evil laugh before continuing with the onslaught of tickles.

Belle burst out laughing and struggled to get away "No! No... Haha.. This..is... Hahaha.. Unfair" She accidentally kicked out one of the pillows on the couch.

The two girls were struggling to get to the other with tickles, but Belle failed to counter Grace's attack since she was laughing too hard. "Say you give up and I'll let you go," Grace offered. However, the beauty stubbornly replied, "Never! I'll never surrender to you, little minx."

"Then you shall suffer greatly!" Grace tickled her harder. Finally the beauty panted hard and gave in "Ok, ok I surrender! I surrender, princess Grace."

They were both out of breath and collapsed together on the couch. "We really are a silly bunch," Belle said, turning to Grace. The girl smiled. "This is why we get along so well." The two of them never really had many friends, because they couldn't quite fit in well with everyone else. People always think they're odd. However, looking at the two, it seemed that they found their own perfect match.

They both yawned at the same time. "We need to go to bed. I'm exhausted," Belle said. Grace nodded in agreement. "Will you read me a story before we go to bed?" she asked

The beauty was surprised that the girl asked since she never request a bed time story before. Usually, the girl wanted her to sing a song. "No songs today?" she questioned, looking puzzled.

Shaking her head, Grace replied, "No. I know I never ask you to read me a story before, but I want you to today." Inching closer to Belle, she confessed, "Papa used to read me his favorite story on my birthday after we had our tea party. It's kind of our tradition." Looking at Belle, she continued "Will you read me your favorite story?"

Belle smiled warmly and reached for the girl's hand "Of course I will. I would love to. "She stopped for a moment, then smiling sheepishly, she said, "But I left it at the library remember? I was going to give it to you."

Grace's face fell a little, disappointed that she couldn't keep up her usual birthday tradition. "Oh. Right... I guess we'll just go to bed."

Belle felt bad. She didn't want the girl to feel unhappy. She wanted to help keep up the tradition. "There must be something I can do," she thought to herself. Suddenly, an idea formed in her head. "Wait! I have another favorite. I can read you this one."

Grace looked up and protested, "But Belle, you can't have two favorites. You only get one favorite." The beauty shook her head. "Not quite so. People can have multiple favorites. I've read so many books that I can't decide which ones are my favorites. Trust me, you'll like this one. It's a fairy tale, and it's my second favorite," she remarked, and winked.

"Alright. I guess that can count as a favorite," Grace said. Belle got up and walked over to her bookshelf. She browsed through her collection, and selecting one at the top shelf, the beauty smiled softly and stroked the leather binding. She was recalling the story. It had always been her favorite since she found the book from a small book shop in the neighborhood. It was not quite like the other stories she had read.

The book was black, with golden letters in the middle that read "Once Upon A Time". The book was a collection of fairytale stories. There were the tales of Snow White, the Evil Queen, Prince Charming, Red Riding Hood, Cinderella, Jiminy Cricket, Pinocchio, and many more. However, her favorite tale was one of a poor spinner named Rumplestilskin and his son, Baelfire.

"Alright. Ready, princess? Let me warn you, it's a sad, but beautiful tale," Belle said as she sat back down on the couch. Grace curled up next to her and nodded.

_"Once upon a time, there was a poor spinner whose name was Rumplestiltskin. He had brown hair and kind brown eyes. The clothes that he wore were brown and simple with a small scarf; the edges along the shoulders were stitched together with different pieces of old clothing. He lived in a small cottage with his wife, Milah. She was pretty, and the couple seems to be content with what they have. One day, Rumplestiltskin came to his wife with some urgent news. He was recruited to fight on the front line of the Ogres' War._

_Producing a parchment to give her, he said eagerly_ _"Milah, my weaving days are behind us. I've been called to the front." He was excited about the news but his wife seemed shocked. She replied warily, "No. Rumple, I've heard the stories. The front, it's a brutal place."_

Belle's voice was smooth and melodic. It seemed like the characters came alive as her voice stroked the words in the book. Grace never heard any voice that could read aloud as beautiful and entrancing as Belle's. It was truly one of a kind.

_"He saw the worried looks his wife had given him, but he was eager to join the fight, in order to prove to the people of the village that he was not a coward like his father was. However, his fate had changed forever once he met a young girl who was locked up in a cage at the war campground. She claimed that she was a seer who can see the future."_

Grace gasped quietly, her eyes wide with wonder. _"The seer had eyes in her hands that allowed her to see the future. She announced to Rumplestiltskin "Your wife will bear you a son, but your actions on the battlefield will leave him fatherless." Rumplestilskin was doubtful and refused to believe the words of the young seer. She then spread out her hands, revealing an eye in each hand and said "You shall see. Tomorrow. When you see the army ride cows into battle, you will know I speak the truth."_

_During the night at the campground, the commanding officer announced that they will ride into battle and ordered the soldiers to grab the cows, a soldier-term for saddles. Hearing this, Rumplestiltskin was shocked and panicked "So it's all true. I'm going to have a son." He went to the cage where the seer was locked up in, but as he approached it he realized that she was gone._

_He was torn, but he knew that there were no other alternatives. He saw a soldier who was missing an arm got send back home. He decided what he would do to go back home to his wife and son. Rumplestiltskin picked up a hammer, and gritting his teeth, he swung it at his ankle before crying out in agony._

"Oh Grace, this is so heartbreaking," Belle whispered softly before wiping away tears that began forming in her eyes. She always cried when she read this part. "It was truly beautiful, the love for his son." Grace smiled warmly and gave Belle a hug. "I know why you love this story. You miss your father, don't you? I do too, but at least you still got me, Belle," she said. Belle smiled back and kissed the girl's forehead. "I know."

Clearing her throat, she continued the story. _"Once Rumplestiltskin got home, he limped in and found his wife holding their son. She looked up and saw him standing in the doorway, and she glared at him. She told her that their son's name is Baelfire and that he needed a strong name to live through the shame of being Rumple's son. She then told him that she would rather he be dead than to return home and bring such shame to their family. A coward, she called him. She gave the boy for him to hold. Rumplestiltskin held his son tenderly close before promising that he would never leave him."_

"_Years went by and the little boy grew up to be a fine young man." _ "You might like him, Grace. He is quite handsome according to the book," Belle said, and nudged the girl with her elbow teasingly and Grace giggled.

_"He has dark brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. His skin is a light tan, giving a glimpse of the hardship he endured as the son of a poor spinner. His hands were calloused and his clothes were that of peasant, simple but dirty. The boy had striking features, and was considered quite handsome in his village..."_

Suddenly, the windows flew open. Strong winds came rushing in, along with droplets of rain and the sound of thunder. The wind knocked over the lamp in the living room and suddenly everything went dark.

Belle was in shock and dropped the book onto the ground. In panic, she looked around and wandered her hands around in the dark, trying to find Grace. She shouted out against the thundering noise, "Grace! Grace where are you?" Desperately waiting for a reply, she continued. "Grace? Answer me. Are you alright?"

No reply... Belle shouted again "Grace! Grace?" Still, there was no answer. Panic began to bubble up in her; she stood up and walked around in the dark, and knocked over a vase that was sitting on the table near the lamp. It shattered on the floor and she shrieked out loudly. "No… Where could Grace possibly have gone? She was sitting right next to me..." she mumbled softly to herself. She started walking again to try to find Grace and cried out as she accidentally cut her feet as she stepped on the shattered pieces of the vase.

Worried sick, Belle ignored the pain at her feet and started walking. She winced in pain as she touched her soles of her feet with her finger. She was bleeding. She tried to concentrate again in the dark, hoping to find where Grace was.

As fast as the winds had came, they suddenly died down. Everything went still and the room was silent. All the lights were out, leaving only darkness in the living room.

As Belle looked up, the only area that was visible was next to her book shelf, situated near the window. The area was illuminated by moonlight. Then she noticed a movement; there was a silhouette of a figure. The figure was standing still, and then it started to move. The figure looked around and shouted, "Papa? Papa! Where are you? What's going on?"

The voice sounded like the voice of a boy. Papa? What is he talking about? Who is his papa? How did he get here? And why is he standing in my living room? Questions came rushing through her mind as Belle stared at the silhouette of the figure.

The figure suddenly moved and the light hit its face, revealing the face of a teenage boy. "Where am I?" he said, examining the room. It was odd; he has never seen a room like this before in his entire life. Even in darkness, he could tell that this is not an ordinary place. The boy looked up and saw Belle, standing there in shock. He stopped abruptly, his eyebrows were knitted together and his eyes squinted. "Who are you?" he inquired softly.

Belle was gaping at the figure before her. Who is he? How did he get here? And where is Grace? Puzzled, she asked "Who are you?"

The boy replied carefully. "My name is Bae. Baelfire."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Originally, this chapter was supposed to have Rumple's scene in it but I decided to divided into two chapters. I'll post ch.4 tomorrow (Rum and the Mad Hatter will make their appearance)

special thanks to: Derek who edited my story. And for everyone who fav, follow, and review this story. Thank you for giving me a chance :) **please rate and comment! **

Voice of Fate

Ch 3

Stifling a scream, Belle couldn't believe this. "Bae. Baelfire," she thought, "No it couldn't be him... It cant be him,right?" This must be a coincidence. "But who would name their kids Baelfire?" her mind protested. And most importantly, he looks exactly like the picture of Bar in her book. No, that can't be true. He had to be just some kid from the neighborhood. But what is he doing here in the middle of her living room?

"Why... Why are you here? How did you get in?" she asked. Questions started to form in her head as she tried to figure out how it was possible for the boy to get into her apartment. Her door was locked and so was her windows, except for the windows that blew open after the strong wind.

The boy opened his mouth and then shut it again. He seemed like he didn't know what to say; he looked lost. "I.. I don't know. I didn't break in or anything if you were wondering. I was talking to papa at my castle and suddenly I was here. I'm sorry to intrude, Miss, but who are you?" the boy asked.

The beauty hesitated, but decided to tell him her name since he seemed to post no threat. "I'm Belle. Please just call me Belle. There's no need for Miss. Uh.. I own this place...this is my home." She forced a smile. Suddenly, she realized what he has just said. Castle! The boy said he was talking to his father at the castle. Belle stiffened and her eyebrows were knitted together, lines of worries were forming in her face. "Castle? What do you mean a castle?"

The boy was lost. What was he supposed to say? "I live in the castle with my papa," he answered, as his eyes wandered around the living room. What is this strange place and all this strange furniture? For the first time, he looked more closely at the stranger before him. She was beautiful even in the darkness. She looked like a princess except her clothing was strange. He had never seen anything quite like it. No woman that he knew would wear their dresses that short. He started to blush slightly.

Clearing his throat, Baelfire apologized " I don't know how I got here. Please don't be afraid of me, I mean you no harm, Miss...uh..Belle. I'm lost and I want to go home. Perhaps you know the direction to the Dark Forest?"

The Dark Forest? That's near Rumplestiltskin's castle! She stared at him, wide eyed, unable to believe what she's hearing. He can't be a fairytale character. She hesitated slightly before asking the question she wanted to know the answer to the most. "I'm sorry to ask you this but if you are truly who you are, your papa is Rumplestiltskin, correct?"

The boy snorted, "Yes. My papa is Rumplestiltskin." As much as he didn't want to admit that his papa is the Dark One, he refused to lie to her.

The beauty drew in a short breath, her mouth hanging open and her face in pure shock. " You can't be him. You are Baelfire... But... but... that's impossible!" the beauty blurted out.

The boy was even more confused than before. "What do you mean it's impossible?" He sat down on the couch and gestured her to do the same. That was when Belle noticed his outfit for the first time. He was clad in a faded grey tunic, a blue scarf, and a brown cloak around his shoulders. No one dressed like that here, not in New York City, not if you live in this century anyways.

Dumbstruck, she spoke slowly. "Your dad is Rumplestiltskin? The Rumplestiltskin? The Dark One?" The boy nodded. Oh God, this isn't good at all, she thought. The story she read about the Dark One in her book was that he somehow gained dark magic and it changed who he was into an imp. He was cruel and the fate of those who came near his son did not end well.

"I'm so dead... I'm so dead. He's going to kill me. He's going to think I took you away if he finds you here," Belle said out loud. She was shaking in fear. "I swear I didn't do anything, Bae. I just read your story..your story! You aren't real, you can't be right? This must be a dream. A bad dream." She shook her head desperately and pinched herself. It hurt, but she didnt wake up.

Panicking, she started to pace, when jolts of pain shot up from her feet. She was so in shock that she forgot about her injured feet. She wasn't dreaming, alright. The pain and the blood from her feet was enough proof of that.

The boy was confused. A dream? His story? What did she mean by that? He tried to reassure her, "Belle, please stay calm. My papa isn't here and he won't harm you, I won't let him. I promise." He moved closer and put a comforting hand on her shoulder "It's going to be fine. I won't let him harm you." He offered her a smile. "Now... What were you saying about my story?"

Belle stopped shaking and looked at the hand on her shoulder. He's real.. He's real... He touched me. She breathed in before she said, "Bae.. I.. I don't know how you came to be here but um.. about your story... You're a character from my book."

The boy's face was of confusion. "I'm a character in a book? What do you mean? I'm real... I'm not in a book."

"Um... Here.. I'll show you and you'll believe me." She pointed at the floor near the couch where the fairytale book laid face down. "That book will explain everything to you."

Picking up the book from the floor, he examined it curiously before opening it. After flipping through pages, he stopped abruptly. He stared at the page. There was a picture of a boy who looked very much like him. His face turned to shock and bewilderment; it's a picture of him in a book. This couldn't be true!

Baelfire started reading. He stiffened as his eyes followed the words, and after he finished he looked up at Belle. "It's my father's life story. There's also my story. How? How did you know all of this?" he demanded her.

Belle shook her head "No, no. Bae, listen to me. I didn't write this book. I found it in an old book shop and I bought it."

The two stared at each other. They both couldn't believe what the other was saying. This was insane, it was impossible. Yet here they are, in the darkened living room of a New York apartment, talking to one another.

Belle's curiosity got the best of her, and she broke the silence. "Baelfire... So it's real? Magic is real? Your dad can use magic?" Bae grimaced slightly at the mention of magic. He hated magic, magic only destroyed. It changed his father. "Yes. He's the Dark One. He has magic. You know then story. Why are you asking me this?"

Belle felt that magic must be common to where he was from and did not know that it was impossible in her world. "Bae... There's no magic here. There's no such thing as magic in my world."

"Your world? Do you mean I'm in a different realm?" the boy blurted out. The beauty nodded slightly. "It seems that you are. Tell me, have you ever seen anything in this room in your world before?" He touched a lampshade softly, and shook his head, "I can't say I have."

They both confirmed what the other was confused about. Now it all makes sense.

Suddenly, with wide eyes Baelfire exclaimed loudly "No magic? Are you saying that this is the land without magic?" His eyes were gleaming with hope.

Confused, Belle nodded. "Yes. This land has no magic. Why?" she asked carefully.

He approached her and grasped both of her shoulders "Belle, I think you just fixed my biggest problem."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Hi! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner but things came up, so I wasn't able to. I had a lot of fun writing Rum (how could I not? All I see is him in his sexy leather pants lol ) and Jefferson. I'm not sure if everyone likes the story so far. I'm afraid if my characters are OOC. Please leave a comment about my characters and the plot. Thank you. Enjoy :)**

Special thanks to: Derek who edited my story (this time it took awhile) and for those who follow, review, and fav the story. You don't know how much it means to me to see someone likes what I'm doing! It fuels me to go on. You guys are awesome. Thank you so much for giving me a chance. This chapter is longer than the others, hope that makes up for the wait.

Voice of Fate

Ch.4

Sounds of thunder and lightning roared loudly. Trees billowed as the strong winds blew by, signaling that a storm is coming. The world seemed like it was in chaos, including at the infamous Dark Castle where Rumplestiltskin, the Dark One lived.

"Bae? Bae? Son? Where are you?" Rumplestiltskin had been spinning at his usual spinning wheel in the main hall of his castle. He was talking to his son about deals and realized that there was no reply. He looked up to find his son missing.

Rumplestiltskin went to every room in the castle, but alas, his son was nowhere to be found. There was no trace of Baelfire. "Where did he go?" the beast muttered to himself. In frustration, he made his way back to the main hall. As he walked deep in thought, he stopped abruptly in his track as he looked up. Standing in his hall was a young blonde girl. She seemed to be frightened and lost. "Belle? Belle? Where are you?" the girl said.

How did this girl get in his castle? No one can come into his castle without him knowing. Unless, of course, magic. The sound of his boots startled her and she turned around. She screamed at the sight before her, but she was frozen in place, too scared to move.

Rumplestiltskin eyed the figure suspiciously before approaching it. Ready the unleash his wrath on whoever dared to come to his lair, the beast opened his mouth. Suddenly he stopped as he saw her face. What the hell?

She's the Mad Hatter's missing daughter! In shock, he spoke aloud in confusion. "Grace?" Of course he knew who she was, the Hatter had been searching for her for nearly two years. Jefferson had come to him in hope for his help to find her, but he couldn't do anything about matters in different realms.

Jefferson and he weren't friends. He had no friends but he's willing to call the Hatter his acquaintance since they've worked on many deals together. The part of him that was still the poor spinner sympathized with the man because he had come close to losing Bae too. He knew that he would truly have turned into dust at that time if he had lost Bae.

The Hatter himself had gone mad after he lost his daughter during one of his portal jumping trips. Jefferson told him that she slipped and went into a different portal than his. He searched for her everywhere but there were so many portal to different worlds that it was nearly impossible to go through all of them.

The girl trembled violently, in fear of the gold-green skinned creature before her. He was clad in a dragon hide jerkin and leather pants with laced boots that go up to his knees "How…. How do you know my name?" she managed to reply.

"I know your father. Now tell me, little one, how did you manage to get in my castle?" His voice was of a soothing sound. He tried his best not to scare off the girl, in hope that she'll tell him how she managed to get in his castle. "Did someone send you here, child?"

"You know my papa? My papa, Jefferson? Are you a friend of his? Can you take me to him? Please, sir. I need to find him." Grace rambled in excitement as she learned that the man before her know of her papa. Hope welled up in her, she walked slowly toward him.

"Sir, please take me to him. Belle and I have been trying to find him for the past two years. Please help me. I need to find him." Tears began to form in the corner of her eyes; she looked up at the beast with the most yearning look. Slowly, the girl burst out into tears, both in joy and fear.

Rumplestiltskin was frozen in place. He didn't know how to deal with someone who's crying, especially a young girl. He didn't know how to comfort anyone; it had been so long ago that anyone sought comfort from him. He reluctantly put out his hand to touch the girl's shoulder softly. She flinched a little at the touch, but didn't seem to mind it. She was just startled by his touch.

Rumplestiltskin was surprised that the child didn't run away from him the moment he touched her. He dismissed the feeling quickly and said, "Hush, child. There's nothing to worry about. I can summon your papa for you. But first, I have a deal to propose to you. Tell me how you got here and I shall call Jefferson to come see you." The beast wasn't going to just let the girl go without getting anything in return. She may be a child but her knowledge will be worthwhile since she managed to slip under his radar and got into his castle.

"Is it a deal, dearie?" he asked. The girl nodded in desperation. "Yes. Yes. I will tell you about everything that happened. You promise you'll get my papa?" The Dark One smiled. He knows a desperate soul when he sees one. "Yes, dearie. It's a deal. I never break any deals. Now, tell me how you got in here," he demanded.

"I don't know exactly how I got here, but the last thing I remember was that Belle and I were in her living room and we were reading a story. It was raining pretty hard outside. She was reading a story from one of her favorite books. I don't remember the main character's name, though. It was pretty long but we were talking about Baelfire. And then.."

The beast yelled loudly "Baelfire? Did you just say Baelfire?" Grabbing the girl's shoulders with his hands, he looked her in the eyes and demanded "How did you know about Bae? How?! Did you take him? Did you take him away from me?"

The girl was terrified and struggled to get out of his vice grip "I don't know, sir. I swear! I didn't know him. He was in the book; he's a character from her book. I didn't do anything. Please, let me go. You're hurting me." she trembled in fear and tears were rolling down her rosy cheeks.

Like cold water splashed in his face, Rumplestiltskin came to his senses and loosened up his grip on her. "I'm sorry, dearie. I didn't mean to hurt you." He hesitated before he quickly added "I need to find Baelfire, do you know where he is?"

The girl looked up in tears and slowly shook her head. "I'm sorry. I don't know where he is. All I can tell you is that Belle was reading description of Baelfire to me and suddenly there was a bright light coming from her necklace. The windows flew open and the next thing I know, I'm here."

A look of remembrance dawned on her face, and she gasped and said meekly, "Belle... She must worried sick about me. Oh what am I going to do?" The beast didn't miss it and asked "Who's Belle? Were you living with her this whole time?"

The girl nodded slowly "Yes. I was. She found me in front of her library. She took me in because I have no place to go. She is kind and generous, and she has a good heart. She was reading a story from her book and was telling me about Baelfire, and then I got here," she repeated.

"Was it magic? Did she have magic?" the beast asked. The girl shook her head. "No she didn't, at least I don't think so. She was in a land without magic. Although, I felt something the moment her necklace started to glow. It was a tingling sensation. I can't remember much. Her voice was so soothing and next thing I know, I'm here."

It appeared to him that the necklace had to be magical. How could a girl from a land without magic own such thing? Realization hit him hard as he thought about his son. Bae. He must have switched place with Grace. His own son is now in the land without magic! And most of all without his father. He needs to go there. He needs to get his son back from this woman whose name is Belle. But how?

"I told you everything. Now, please take me to my papa." The girl's voice pulled him out of his train of thoughts. That's it! Jefferson's hat will solve his problem. The fiend smiled mischievously as he began putting his plan in motion. "Right, now if you'll please excuse me, I'll call your papa for you." He bowed and purple smokes engulfed him before the beast disappeared.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin appeared in front of a house. It was a small cottage and it looked like no one lived there for years since it was very dirty and unorganized. He waved his hand and the door creaked open slowly.

In the corner of the room lied a man with brown hair and crazy eyes. He seemed exhausted and he was slumped in a chair. Rumplestiltskin grinned at him. "Ahh, there you are. How are you doing, Hatter?"

Jefferson looked up with bloodshot eyes, it seemed like he hadn't been sleeping for awhile. He groaned out loud and stood up, mocking a bow. "The Dark One, to what did I owe the pleasure of seeing you here in my humble estate?"

The Dark One's grin grew wider. "You look like you could use some sleep, dearie."

The Hatter snorted at his words. "No, shit. I'm not giving up until I find my Grace. Now please excuse my rudeness but if you've only come here to mock my state of appearance, you can show yourself to the door. I have to get back to finding my daughter." He turned back to pick up his hat at the table.

"Tsk. Tsk. Such hostility." He put a hand to his heart, feigning hurt. "I have come here to make a deal with you," the beast proposed.

"I'm not interested in any deals or anything you are proposing. I went to you to make a deal with you but you declined it." The Hatter replied before putting his hat on. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere else to be."

"Uh-uh!" The beast held up his finger. "I wouldn't go anywhere if I were you. Trust me, this is a deal you want to make." He bared his teeth at the tired man. Wandering around the house, he looked uninterested as he continued "It's about someone.." The beast walked behind Jefferson and leaned to the right side of the hatter's shoulder. He whispered to him, "Some certain blonde girl."

The Hatter's breath hitched up and he spoke quietly, "Grace."

The beast giggled at his acquaintance. "You're catching on quite well. Now where was I?" The Hatter couldn't believe what he was hearing. There's no way that Rumplestiltskin had his daughter. He doesn't deal with different matters in other realms, he said so himself. "You're lying. You can't possibly have what I want."

Rumplestiltskin let out a smirk "Am I? Tell me, Jefferson, have I ever attempted to propose a deal and go back on my words?" He knew he was going to be successful in his proposal. He always recognizes a desperate soul when he sees one.

Jefferson knew that it was true, that the beast never go back on his deals. "I want proof. Bring her to me," he demanded.

Rumplestiltskin waved his hand. "That won't be necessary, Jefferson. You're coming to my castle, but just to prove to you my words are indeed true..." Clouds of purple smoke formed around his hand, from which he produced a white enchanted mirror, offering it to the Hatter. "You know what this is, don't you? It should be enough proof."

Jefferson reached out his hand and took it. He knew what it was. It was a magical mirror that allows you to see any person you wished to see by uttering their names. "Show me Grace." The mirror sparkled green and produced an image of a young blonde girl sitting on a table in the main hall of the Dark Castle.

The Hatter grew pale, and tears began slipping down his cheeks. Sitting there was Grace. His Grace; his daughter whom he searched for everyday for the past two years. Stroking the surface of the mirror, he murmured to himself, "Grace" . He looked up at the beast. "What's your price?"

The beast smiled, replying, "It's simple, really. I want you to take me to the land without magic."

"A land without magic? Why would anyone want to go there?" the Hatter was confused by the Dark One's request. "It is not of your business to know why, just take me there and I'll return your precious Grace to you," the beast hissed.

"It'll take awhile to locate the right portal. It's there in my hat but I don't know how long it will take to find a door to that land," the Hatter explained. He didn't even know if it was possible but he wasn't going to let Grace go again.

"I have all the time in the world. Is it a deal?" Rumplestiltskin asked. The Hatter nodded and they both shook hands. "Now I believe it's time for a reunion" dark purple smoke began to formed and the two disappeared to a new destination.

* * *

Purple mist started to disperse, revealing the Dark One and Jefferson standing in the main hall of the Dark Castle. The blonde girl shrieked in surprise before she started running at the figure before her, wide eyed. "Papa!" she screamed. Next thing the Hatter knew, she had ran into his open arms, wrapping her own arms around him.

"Papa! Papa it's really you. You found me. I knew you would." She embraced him with all the force she could muster, tears rolling down her cheeks. Jefferson closed his eyes and let himself be drowned in the moment. He had found her. He had found his daughter. He picked her up and carried her to the table. "Oh Grace." "I won't ever leave you again, I promise"

The beast coughed loudly, breaking the beautiful reunion between the father and daughter. "This is cute, really, but we need to get going."

"Papa, what is going on?" Grace asked in confusion. The Hatter stroked her hair slowly, and still hugging her tightly, he replied, "I made a deal with him to get you back. I don't know how he got you back, Grace, but I'll do anything to have you with me, so I made a deal with him."

"Papa, no. No. I just came here, I don't know how I did, but it was after Belle read a story to me. I just happened to be here," Grace explained. "Who's Belle?" her father asked. "She helped me, papa. She looked after me, took care of me, and gave me a place to live. I didn't know anyone and had no place to go and she took me in." "She was my best friend... And she was a mother to me." The girl sometimes slipped, calling Belle "mama" when she was scared.

Surprised by the revelation, the hatter said "A best friend and a mother, huh?" "I'll have to thank her sometime for taking such a good care of my little Grace." He touched her cheek. "Where is she? Is she here?"

"No, no, she isn't. She lives in the land without magic. The land that I went into." The beast gritted his teeth upon hearing the name: Belle. This woman took his son away from him. She's going to pay for this. His eyes were laced with anger and malice; he's going to make her pay.

"Jefferson. A word." The beast held up a hand, indicating he wanted to speak with the hatter in private. Jefferson looked back at his daughter and kissed her cheek. "I'll be right back, okay? Papa will just have a little talk with him."

They walked away into the outside area. "I need to bring back two people when we get there. Can you do that?" Rumplestiltskin asked eagerly. Jefferson raised an eyebrow. "Two people? Why do we need to bring two people back? Who are you planning to take?"

"That is none of your concern, Hatter," Rumple hissed back. "Then I'm not going to do it. I need to know who are you planning to take back and why," Jefferson retorted, he didn't want to do anything to jeopardize his safe return to Grace. "And why is that? You made a deal with me, dearie. And you know what I'll do if you don't hold up your end of the deal."

Jefferson smiled mischievously. "Oh yes. You see I made a deal with you to take you there, not bringing back two other people." The fiend's face faltered, realizing he didn't specify all the requirements since was still recovering from the loss of his son. Knowing there was no other way, he gave in. "My son," he muttered

Jefferson's face turned to pure shock. "Your son? You have a son?" He couldn't believe the beast had a son. The beast continued, "Yes. And it appears that he switched his place with your little Grace and went to that land, the one without magic, instead. Now I want to bring him back along with that girl, Belle."

"The girl? Why would you bring the girl here?" Jefferson was completely confused. Why would this creature want to bring the girl back too? "Stop asking questions, your job is to take me there and bring back two people. Do we have a deal?" the beast had reached his limit of stupid questions from the Hatter.

Jefferson couldn't care less about the Dark One's business, he just wanted to make sure he was to be returned safely to Grace. He knew he needed to stop asking questions, he wasn't about to bring out the beast's wrath upon himself and Grace. All he cared about was that he and Grace will be together again. "Deal. Just promise me that I will have my safe return to my Grace and you will provide us protection. I don't want to be separated from her ever again," he demanded.

The imp smiled fiendishly. "Deal." The two men shook hands and the deal was struck. The imp's smile got wider as he put his plan in motion. The girl will suffer alright. When she got here, he was going to torture her slowly before he rips out her heart and crushes it with his own hand, watching it turn into nothing but dust that will just fade away with the wind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's notes: I apologize for the long wait. School started and I had a lot of stuffs to do but here's the new chapter and it's a bit longer than the last one. Enjoy!**

Special thanks: Derek who edited this story. And to those who favs, reviews, and follow this story. It means a lot to me and it fuels me to continue this story when i read all the lovely comments :)

Voice of Fate

Ch. 5

Storybrooke, New York City

_"Belle, I think you just fixed my biggest problem." _

The beauty looked at his hands on her shoulders, confused of what he was talking about. "What do you mean your biggest problem? What is going on?" she asked nervously.

The boy smiled at her. "And I thought you knew everything about us. I guess that book doesn't really contain all of our lives' story then."

He realized that his hands were on her shoulders. His face flushed red and withdrew them. "Uh.. I'm sorry, Belle. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. It was just that the news about this land makes me really happy. "He rubbed the back of his neck shyly and said "You see, I've been trying to find a way to help my papa gets rid of the curse and this is it."

He hated magic. It only made things worse between him and his father. Sure it gave his papa power but it turned him into the Dark One; he wasn't the same person he used to be, the one that is good and full of love. He knows that papa still loves him but papa started killing people, turning them into snails and crushed them with his feet. It was horrible and he just wants his old papa back. He wanted the old days that he enjoyed just helping his papa work at the spinning wheel.

With this new land, this is their opportunity to start a new life, devoid of magic. His papa's curse will be lift and he will turn into human again.

"I missed who he was before the curse changed him. I tried to tell him that he doesn't need power but he didn't believe me. He said he didn't want to go back to the same state that he was, the poor and old cripple."

Baelfire's face looked pained as he started talking about this. He didn't mind going back to the same life; he just wanted a simple life with his papa.

Belle reached out and grabbed his hand. "Bae, I'm sure your papa would understand you. I think he would do what you wish him to, he loves you very much." She smiled warmly. Of course she know how far Rumpelstiltskin would go for his son. The tale that she read was really all about a father who would do anything in his power to keep his son happy, wanting nothing but the best for his only son.

"Have you ever talked to him about breaking the curse?" she asked. The boy nodded slowly, "Yes, we did. We even made a deal that if I were to find a way, he would agree to go along with it. This is it, Belle. This is the way. You have to bring him here like you brought me." The boy begged. This is the only way to break his papa's curse and he wasn't about to let it go. He's determined to convince Belle to help him.

Belle's face faltered a little. How was she supposed to bring the Dark One here? She didn't even know how she brought Bae here in the first place. Sure, he must come from the book, but how would she know how to specifically bring out a person? "Bae.. I don't think it's the best option here. I don't even know how I brought you here, let alone know a way to bring the powerful Dark One to this land." Rubbing her arms anxiously, she continued "Besides... I don't think your father will be too fond of the idea of me reading him off of his land and stripping his powers away from him."

"Why don't we find try to find another way? I'm sure there is something we could do," she offered hopefully. Bae was about to protest, but he could see fear in the beauty's eyes. She was afraid of his papa and she did not wish to bring his wrath on herself. His face faltered. Perhaps he could try to convince Belle day by day until she accepts it. She may not be ready now, but if he bothers her enough, she might help him. He nodded. "I guess. Well now what do we do?"

"I don't know.. How about we go to sleep?" She chuckled softly. "There's a lot that I want to know about your land, but that can wait until tomorrow."

Walking slowly, Belle winced in pain. She realized that she didn't patch up her injured feet yet.

In alarm, Bae shouted "Belle! You're hurt. Why didn't you say anything?"

The beauty smiled "Oh.. About that, I didn't remember about it until now. It's not as bad as it looks. I just need to clean the wound and bandage it up, I'll be fine." She tried to shoo him away as he brought his worried face closer to examine her wounds.

Bae didn't seem convinced. "Let me help you." She sighed and smiled warmly "Alright. Go to the cabinet over there, in the top left, and get me a cotton pack and the white bottle next to it."

Bae complied to her request and went off to get the things she needed. She slowly cleaned off her blood and wrapped up her wounds. "There. All done. It's all good." Bae seemed happier and shifted slightly. "Where do I sleep?" Her house seemed a little too small and he wondered where she could possibly want him to stay.

Belle paused for a moment and said, "Um.. Why don't you take Grace's room? It might look too girly, but I hope you don't mind. That's the only other room I have." Bae can hear the sadness in her voice and see how difficult it is for Belle to think about her lost Grace.

He tried to reassure her that Grace isn't lost. "If she switched place with me, she will probably be with my papa now." Belle looked up suddenly. "With your papa? Oh god... No"

Well that didn't go well, Bae thought. Instead of reassuring her, he probably made Belle worry even more. He tried again, this time with a more smoothing tone. "She will be safe. My papa won't harm her, she's just a girl. He never harms kids and I know this sounds crazy, but he only hurts those who post as a threat to me. He won't harm her, Belle. Trust me"

Belle still didn't look convinced. "Well let's hope that you're right," she muttered softly under her breath.

* * *

1 year later

"Hatter! This is the sixth time you told me it's the right door. You better be right this time, dearie," the beast scolded loudly. It didn't seem to have the desired effect. It came out weak and desperate. He knew it was no use threatening the Hatter. If Jefferson couldn't help him, nobody else could, so he had no choice. It's been a year since he had lost Bae and he still had not managed to find the correct portal yet. He went everywhere with the Hatter, but they never ended up in the right place.

Every land they went to was magical and he was getting frustrated. He came back to his castle everyday and it always felt so empty. Without Bae, the place was dull and lonely. He spent his days trying devise a way to go to the land without magic. He sorted out many items and made many deals, but none of it could help him.

It pained him every day to go through this but it was inevitable. He needed to find his son and he will never give up. He struggled to keep his son with him before; he didn't give up then and he certainly would not give up now.

"I have a feeling it's this one. I can't feel any magic oozing out of it. It feels... different from any other door." The Hatter looked inquisitively at the beast. He didn't know why he was trying so hard to find the door for the scoundrel. Perhaps it was because he could see himself, all those years ago spending everyday searching for his daughter, in the beast.

They had been traveling together for a year now and truth be told, they got along quite well. The Dark One was not as unpleasant as one might think. Behind the facade, lay a father who will do anything for his son. It still surprised Jefferson to see that side of the beast. He didn't let the mask slip often but now and then, the beast showed emotions: guilt, sadness, longing, and pain.

They examined the door in front of them. Rumple pressed his hand against the object. "I can feel it. This is the one," said Jefferson, trying to sound reassuring, and they both know at that instant that he was offering the beast some comfort. The beast stared back, his eyes softened like he accepted the other man's effort to console him. "Let's hope you're right."

They were both stopped in front of a simple wooden blue door with golden knob. "Hmm... I can't seem to detect any magic. Maybe this is it, Hatter." His voice was filled with hope and his eyes were gleaming at the possibility.

He then looked at the Hatter approvingly. The Hatter saw the look and gave the beast a nod.

Rumpelstiltskin stepped near it and turned the knob; the door creaked open. A gust of wind rushed through it and hit against both men's faces. They look at one another before stepped into the door.

* * *

The world blacked out and slowly Rumpelstiltskin opened his eyes. There was a loud sound, like a horn blaring, coming from a strange box that a man was sitting in. As he looked around, he saw massive buildings everywhere. People were walking in haste. They were clad in strange clothes that he had never seen before.

He realized for the first time that he felt no magic and that means his power was gone. Panicked, he tried to conjure up something with his hand... Nothing happened. The beast now realized that they found the correct portal and that his magic was gone.

Looking to his side, he found Jefferson staring at him with wide eyes. "You...you changed.. You changed.. You're a man." Confused by the Hatter's word, he looked down at his hands. They weren't in a green-gold tone anymore but a slight tan. He also realized he could feel a stabbing pain in his left knee, the pain he hasn't felt for years. Without his magic, he was a cripple again.

He realized that he was also holding a cane, black with a golden top. He was clad in the same clothing the men on the street wore. However, the Hatter's clothing were quite different. He wore a top hat and a scarf around his neck.

Oh no, no. This is not happening. This couldn't be true! He can't possibly lose his magic! It was impossible, Rumpelstiltskin thought. But that means this is the correct portal, the one he has searched for a year for. Baelfire.

"My magic.. It's gone.." Rumpelstiltskin let out softly. "Yeah.. Seems like your curse was lifted too," Jefferson added. "That means this is the land without magic... Bae..."the beast trailed off. He looked around at this strange new place. He had to find his son. He realized after Baelfire disappeared that magic did not matter if he can't be with his son.

He started walking, but the Hatter grabbed his arm. "What are you doing? Where do you think you're going? Do you know where he is?"

Rumple shook his head. "No, but standing here only wastes my time. So get moving Hatter." Jefferson couldn't help but smirk. Even after a year together, the beast is still hostile toward him; but Jefferson knew better. They've become friends. "As you wish," he remarked and they both strolled down the street.

After a while, Jefferson got bored and started talking. "So according to my Grace, we are looking for a library in Storybrooke." Rumpelstiltskin nodded at his words. "That's where the girl works, so Bae is most likely there with her," he added.

After an hour of strolling around the area, they finally came upon a building with a large stone sign with "Storybrooke Library" written into it. Rumpelstiltskin's breathing hitched up as he realized he had reached his destination. Jefferson was also surprised to have found it. "There it is..." He gestured the building to the beast. "After you, Dark One." However, Jefferson didn't follow in and choose to wait outside. It was the beast's reunion with his son and he didn't want to be in the middle of it.

Rumpelstiltskin gave him a look before opening the door, and stepped in. It was vast and there were many people around. He took note of the massive book shelves and started walking around. As he turned to the right, he saw his son sitting next to a beautiful woman in a bright yellow dress. She was laughing and his son was smiling at her. He had never seen his son this happy before.

He took another look at the girl. She was breathtaking, especially when she smiled. Her face seemed to glow and he almost believed she could brighten up the world if she wanted to. He was enthralled and watched her for quite sometimes. Shaking his head, he thought, No no he can't think like this, about the girl I wish to kill. He knows that the girl is Belle, the person who took his son away.

Gritting his teeth, he forced his way through the library, but then he stopped short. He needed to get his son away from her first. He waited until his son got up and walk toward the back of the library before he approached the boy slowly and called out, "Bae"

Bae froze into the spot. He must be hearing things. It was his papa's voice. That couldn't be it, his papa isn't here. Rumpelstiltskin called out again, "Baelfire." Bae whirled around and he was stunned. He couldn't believe it! It was his papa standing in front of him. He was dressed in a black suit, holding a cane. He flung himself into his papa's arms

"Bae, oh Bae. I got you, son. I'm here. I found you." Tears were steaming down Rumpelstiltskin's face. They were tears of happiness. Bae buried himself deeper in the arms of Rumpelstiltskin. "Papa.. You found me! You're here."

Rum kissed his son's hair. "Yes. Bae I'm here. I'm here with you." Bae loosened up his grip and looked up at his father. He was shocked. "Papa! Your face... Your skin... Your curse..." "Is lifted," the beast finished off the sentence for the boy. "Yes, son. My magic... It's gone."

Bae beamed at him. "I knew it would work! I knew it! Now we can have a fresh start, here in this land, together. And you turned back. Your curse is gone! You're a man again! "He hugged Rumpelstiltskin again.

"Bae. Bae... Son. I'm coming to take you back home." Bae's face faltered. "What? No. I'm not going back. I want to live here. Don't you see? There's no magic here. Magic destroyed people.

Your curse would still be there if you go back. We talked about it papa, if there's a way to change you back, you would do it." He paused, and then added, "and I don't want to leave mama."

Rumpelstiltskin paled at his son's mention of a mother. "Mama? You don't mean that girl who was sitting next to you, do you?" He feared that his son was attached to the girl. He won't be able to enact his plan if his son considered her his mother. Bae flushed and nodded, "Yes. Belle... She she took care of me while I was here. She's a good person, papa. She took care of me like the mother that I never had."

"Son, you have me. You don't need someone else." His voice was vicious. He was jealous to see his son with the girl. How dare she take his son away from him, he thought. His son backed away, looking offended. "No. Papa, listen to me. I don't mean to replace anyone, but you can't tell me who I need or not. She's my mama now whether you like it or not. I love her."

Rumpelstiltskin tried to contain his anger. The girl will pay for this. He was fine with his son until she decided to step all over their lives and change everything. The wheels in his head started turning as he thought of a plan to get rid of her and take his son back. He smiled mischievously as he reached his conclusion.

"Alright. I'm sorry, Bae. How about we make a deal?" he proposed. "We don't belong here, son. This isn't our home. I want to go back and I will take you with me."

Seeing his son's irritated face, he held up a hand. "But you can bring the girl with us to our castle. What do you say?"

Bae considered this. As much as he wanted to stay here, he missed their land as well. The green grass, the fresh air. Here in New York City, there's only tall buildings and smoke. He wanted his papa's curse to be lifted, but he also didn't want to be separate from him again. He was torn between the two options.

"I'm not sure if mama wants to go to our land. This is her home. Although she wished to see the world and she would love to see our land, I don't think she's ready for it. She knows about our land, papa, from a book. She knows about us."

Rumpelstiltskin was amused. He heard about the book many times from Grace and he was eager to see if it contained everything about his life. "Grace told me. I know of it, Bae." At the mention of Grace's name, Baelfire shrieked. "Grace! So she was with you! How is she? Is she safe? Where is she now?" Rumpelstiltskin chuckled. "Slow down, son. She's safe. I gave her back to Jefferson the Mad Hatter. She's with her father now."

Baelfire couldn't believe what he was hearing. Not only was Grace safe but he learned that his papa did something good for others for once. He beamed at the man. "That's good to hear! Mama was worried about her and this past year was hard on her. She couldn't sleep at night, knowing Grace was gone." He gave his papa a tight hug.

"So what you say about our deal?" Rum asked. Bae, with his head still on his father's chest, mumbled, "I don't know. I could ask her but I doubt she would want to." Rum could hear the sadness in his son's voice and reconsidered his plan. "How about this? I'll befriend her and try to coax her to come with us. It might take awhile, but at least we can go back there."

Baelfire listened and considered. This is the opportunity for his parents to bond together! His mama and papa. They may not love each other now, but if he could unite his little family together, it means that he won't have to separate from either one of them. He beamed and looked up. "That sounds great, papa. Why don't you stay with us here at her home?" He offered.

"I can't, son. I'll get my own place. It would be an inconvenience for her and I doubt she would want to take me in. After all, I'm a cranky old cripple and not a cute young boy like you," he teased his son slightly, a hint of a smile on his face.

Bae chuckled. "Well, at least let me introduce you to her." He tried to drag his papa to Belle but his papa seemed to be rooted into the spot. No, he can't let the girl know who he is or his plan would fail. "No, son. Didn't you say she knows about us? She knows who I am. I don't think she wants to meet the Dark One."

"That's not a problem, she has a good heart. She accepts everyone," Bae reassured him. Rum shook his head. "No. I'm afraid we can't risk that. Why don't you tell her I'm your uncle from the fairytale land who happened to be here? I'll try to befriend her and when she's ready, well tell her who I am and take her home with us."

Bae considered this, he didn't want to lie to Belle but it might be a good idea since the last time he talked to Belle about his father, she was rather frightened. "Deal," he said, nodding. Rumpelstiltskin pulled his son close and smiled. This is all going according to plan. He would befriend her and make her believe that he was no harm, and then he will whisk her away with him to his castle where he will torture her and rip her heart out. He will get his son, his magic back and most of all; he will get to kill the girl.

"Why don't you wait here. I've got to go make some arrangements for me to stay here and then you can introduce me to her." His son nodded and they parted. Rumpelstiltskin limped out of the library and saw Jefferson standing at the corner of the building.

"How's the reunion?" The Hatter smirked. The beast scolded, "None of your business, Hatter, but for what it's worth..." He looked intensely at the Hatter before giving him a firm nod. "Thank you." Jefferson was taken aback. He never heard the beast show gratitude to anyone before. The Hatter gave him an honest smile, replying, "It's no matter."

Coughing loudly, Rum started, "There's a change of plan, though. We're not going back to our land soon. I need to stay here awhile per my son's request. I will need you to go back to my castle and get me the golden straws. You may keep some, and treat you and your daughter to something nice. That disgusting house you live in is no place for the girl."

That surprised Jefferson even more that the beast was giving him and Grace something. He nodded firmly, saying, "Thank you." Rum shrugged. "It's no matter. I will need you to take all of us back at some point. Wait for a letter from me. And drop off the golden straws say... at that building." He pointed to the building down the street. It was a small apartment.

"I will be staying there for the moment." Jefferson nodded. "Well it was a pleasure doing business with you," the Hatter said. He tipped his hat. "Until then, Dark One."

Rum nodded and they departed. This is going to be interesting, he thought to himself as he limped his way across the street. He smiled smugly before he entered the apartment and talk to the front desk. "I would like a room, please." The man at the table looked up, looking uninterested. "Yes, sir. We have some rooms available for you. Your name please?"

Rumpelstiltskin paused a little before he smirked. "Gold. Robert Gold."

* * *

Next up:

Finally Rumbelle! Yes. Gold and Belle will meet in the next chapter! Sorry it took so long for them to meet but it's next chapter for sure. Aren't you excited? I am :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: I hope you guys like this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it. Enjoy!**

Special thanks: Derek who proof read this story. To those who read, fav, review, and follow this story. Thank you for all the lovely comments and continuous supports.

Voice of Fate

Ch 6

_"Gold. Robert Gold."_

The man at the front desk scribbled down the name quickly. "Sir, we only have two rooms available right now. One is located on the second floor, and the other one is on the top floor. Which one would you like?"

"The top one. That will do," Rum grumbled. The man looked up at him. "How long are you planning to stay, sir?"

"A week or two. I'm not sure yet," Rum answered. The man nodded and scribbled it down in his binder. He looked up and gave Rum the keys "Here you go, sir. Room 112. Enjoy your stay."

Rum nodded and walked back out to stand in front of the apartment building. He saw his son waving at him across the street. He smiled before limping over to Bae. "You're ready, papa?" his son asked. Rum shook his head. "No, son. I hope you realize I'm not so good with people." Bae smiled at him and tugged him toward the entrance of the library. "You will be fine. Belle is sweet, she's friendly to everyone."

Rum stopped him before turning Bae around to face him. "Remember. I'm not your papa, Bae. I'm your uncle, Robert. And I'll think about the rest of the story." Bae nodded, "Robert. Right. I've got it."

Bae returned to leading the beast inside the library. They walked passed the sturdy mahogany desk that was Belle's and turned left toward the stairs that lead up to the second floor. There were a few people scattered around. Father and son were walking up the stairs before stopping suddenly at the sight before them. Belle was standing in front of a book shelf, her back turned to them and seemed to be engross in the book she was holding. Bae smiled as he realized that this is the Romance section of the library.

The boy caught her spending most of her time here. He knew his mama loved books, but did not expect her to be so taken with romantic stories. He never read many books himself but since he came here he has spent a lot of time at the library, so he ended up reading books more than he've ever read back at his home at the Dark Castle.

Rum looked to Bae, questioning his decision to come with his son. Bae nudged his papa to walk forward, shooting him a look that said "go-and-say-hi". Rum looked back at the sight before him nervously. He didn't think he would have any problem with introducing himself to the girl. It was silly, really that he should be nervous. He's the Dark One, the most powerful creature in the realm and he has dealt with many people before.

But he used to have the thick gold-green skin that made him feel secure, and he didn't have a limp like he did now either. The fact that the girl struck him as beautiful did not help to ease his mind. He seemed to forget his plan every time he laid his eyes on her; there is something special about her and he found that watching her seemed... entrancing.

Shaking his head slightly, he cursed himself for falling prey to her beauty. That woman is a siren indeed, luring him, without even speaking a word. He gritted his teeth as he remembered his plan of killing her. He put on a facade and walked toward her, his cane tapping the floor.

She didn't appear to notice him approaching and spun around, smiling to herself. She was lost in the world inside the book as she started walking toward him. Her cheeks blushed slightly and her eyes were gleaming as they follow the words in the book.

Rumpelstiltskin drew up a shaky breath. His original plan was forgotten once again as he was completely taken by the sight before him; she was breathtaking. Her smile and the colorization of her cheeks were a perfect picture before him and he felt an urge to be closer to her.

They both did not notice one another, lost in their respective thoughts, and walked straight into each other, bumping slightly. Rum's cane clanged against the floor as well as Belle's book. They both looked up, straight into each other's eyes; bright blue met soft brown. It felt like there was a spark in the air as they both became unable to move away from each other's gazes. It felt like forever until Rumpelstiltskin cleared his throat. "I'm so sorry, miss. I wasn't looking where I was going. My apologies," he offered as he picked up her book. He glanced at the title. It read "Sense and Sensibility by Jane Austen".

She smiled nervously and took the book back from him. She didn't know what was happening but she found that she could not tear her gaze away from the stranger's soft brown eyes. He was clad in a black suit with a navy blue shirt. His hair was slightly silver indicating that he was probably in his mid-forties.

"No, sir. I'm so sorry... It was my fault. I was reading and walking at the same time and I shouldn't have done that. I should've been more careful. I'm so sorry." She smiled at him anxiously. She had never seen him around before; he must be a new comer to the library.

She picked up his cane and handed it back to him. "I'm so sorry," she stammered again. Rumpelstiltskin gave her a warm smile and took it. "It's no problem, miss." He was raising himself to stand up, but fell back slightly. Blasted, the damn leg, he thought. The beauty noticed his struggle and a worried look formed on her face. "Sir, let me help you," she said quickly. She walked beside him and wrapped her arm around his waist to help him up.

Rum shuddered slightly at the touch. Even underneath two layers of clothing, her touch felt like it burned into his skin. "Thank you, miss," he muttered softly, leaning heavily on his cane. Belle smiled at him and extended her hand out to him. "Belle. Belle French. Please call me Belle, there's no need for miss. And you are... mister?"

Surprisingly he smiled back. "Gold," he answered politely. He took her hand and shook it. They both tensed up a little as they felt a tingling sensation, like a jolt, as the flesh of their hands met. They both held on to each other hands longer than it was appropriate for a handshake; neither person seemed to be able to take their hands away. "Uh hum," Baelfire cleared his throat and their contact was lost, sending the hands back to their owners with a jerk.

Bae was watching the whole event unfold and smiled mischievously to himself. It seems like his plan of reuniting his family won't be a dream after all. He has never seen his papa be so nervous and act like a school boy around someone before nor did he ever find his mama acting so either.

He decided to stepped in, since he wanted to properly introduce them to each other. "Mama," Bae said, smiling at Belle. She tore her gaze away from Mr. Gold. "Bae. What're you doing here?"

"I was looking for you. I was going to introduce you to someone, but apparently you both already introduced yourselves to each other." He gestured to Mr. Gold and her. Her eyes grew big.

"You mean.. You know Mr. Gold?" the beauty asked in surprise. Bae nodded. "But how? I thought..." She trailed off in confusion. "He's my uncle, mama," Bae answered and went on to explain, "I didn't know that he was here until this morning."

"Miss French. My nephew informed me that you've been taking care of him for a year now." Gold interjected and glanced at Bae. The boy was gaping at him, but didn't say anything more. "Yes, Mr. Gold. I, uh, have been taking care of Bae..." Belle looked over to Baelfire, giving him a stare indicating that they were going to talk later. Bae held his hands up innocently.

"Very well. I have heard from Bae that you did. Thank you for taking care of my so-... er... nephew, but I will be taking care of him from now on." She didn't hear him stutter as she was too shocked at how Gold's voice was so cold; he seemed like a different person from a moment ago. After hearing his son calling her mama, it was like a bucket of cold water was splashed into his face as he remembered that she was Belle, the woman who took his son away from him. He told himself not to let the girl deceive him; as innocent as she looks, he didn't trust her. He will get his revenge, and his son back.

"Taking care of him? Are you taking him away?" the beauty's voice was trembling as she realized that she might lose Bae. He had become her friend, and she even considered him as far as being her own child. Taking him away from her would break her heart. They may have spent only a year together, but the two had formed a strong bond with each other.

"Yes. I've found him and I'm planning on taking him with me," Mr. Gold informed her. Without warning, Belle snapped. It could have been the motherly instinct or the fact that she didn't want to be lonely again, but Belle burst out, "No! No! You can't take him away from me." Belle walked quickly over and pulled Baelfire up to her. "You can't. You have no right to. You suddenly came out of nowhere and you plan to take him away from me? I found him, I took care of him." Despite the fact that she was angry, her voice shook and the fear was evident in her azure orbs.

"You can't just expect me to give him up, can you? How can I know you'll take good care of him?" Tears were streaming down her face and her grip on Bae's shoulders tightened.

Rumpelstiltskin was shocked and furious at the same time. He didn't expect her to not cooperate or the fact that she was now crying in front of him. Without really know why, part of him wanted to soothe her, but the other part took over. "Came out of nowhere? You have no idea, Miss French. And who are you to know that I won't take a good care of him?" Gold hissed loudly. His voice cut through her. Came out of nowhere? Who was it really that stepped all over his and his son's lives, Rum thought. That should've been my line.

Belle was taken aback by his words. She realized what she had said in the heat of the moment. She wasn't Bae's family, she was the one who has no right to be with him. Reluctantly, she loosened her grip on the boy's shoulders. "I'm... I'm sorry, Mr. Gold. I didn't mean for it to come out like that.. I uh.. I just.. I will miss him very much," she confessed. Tears cascaded slowly down her cheeks and Bae couldn't stand it any longer.

"Mama, I won't leave you. There's no need to worry. P..uh.. Uncle Gold is living at the apartment right down the street," Bae assured Belle. He gave his papa a stern look indicating that he was not happy that the man made Belle cry. Bae hugged Belle tightly. "I won't leave you, I promise."

Rum started to feel guilty as he saw the two clutched together. He was very confused on how he should feel about the girl. There was a battle going on in his head, one screaming to let the girl go, the other demanding revenge. He cleared his throat to continue his assault, but before he realized what he was saying, he blurted out, "I may have stepped over some boundaries too, Miss French. I apologize. How about this? Bae can come visit you every other day, and in the evening, I'll bring him here."

As Belle wiped the tears away, she realized his words, and his offer. She looked up at him. "Are.. Are you serious?" she couldn't believe what she was hearing. One minute, the man wanted to take Bae away from her and now he was offering her time to spend with Bae?

Rum looked at her intensely, his voice teasing. "Yes, I'm quite serious, Miss French. Unless you don't want to accept the offer, then that's ok." Belle stumbled forward, and without realizing, she covered her hands in his. "No. No... No. I accept it. I accept it. Thank you so much. Thank you so so much for letting me spend time with him," she said, relieved. "I'm glad you were serious about it."

What the hell did I just do?, Rum thought. Why did I say that? And this girl... she's a mystery to him. At first, she was snarling at him for taking Bae away and now she was holding his hands? He couldn't keep his thoughts straight, all he was feeling was the warmth that spread around in his hands. Her smooth digits wrapped themselves around his hands.

No. He can't let her manipulate him. He shrugged her hands off. "It's no matter." Her face fell; she didn't know why, but holding his hands felt so right. She didn't expect him to turn so cold after he was offering her a chance to spend time with his nephew. It was a nice gesture.

This man is a mystery to her. One minute he was friendly towards her, the next his voice turned cold. "Thank you, anyway, Mr. Gold. May I talk to Bae for a minute?" Gold nodded.

Belle took Bae to a corner of the room where there were no people. "Bae... What's going on? How did he find you? I didn't know Rumpelstiltskin has a brother. You've never said anything about an uncle." She fired the questions at him.

Bae paused a little, trying to come up with a story about his supposed 'uncle'. "Mama, I need you to calm down. There's no need to worry. He's, uh, he's my uncle... But we lost him a long time ago." He didn't dare to look at her for he was scared that she would know he was lying. "Uh he had gone missing about five years ago. Papa didn't talk about him much, but I used to know him."

Belle's eyebrows furrowed together. "Five years ago? He wasn't in the story... There was only you, your father, and your mother."

Bae stuttered, "He doesn't live with us, but he has stopped by our place sometimes. He's a good guy, mama. He took good care of me when I was little. There's no need to worry." He hugged her tightly.

"I didn't want to move out, but I have to. He won't move in with us." Bae explained. Belle chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Of course he won't, Bae. He's a grown man. He has his own place. I'll miss you." Bae looked up at her. "I'll miss you too, mama. I'll visit you every other day. I love you," he tiptoed and kiss Belle on the cheek.

The beauty smiled lovingly and kissed the boy on the forehead. "You be good, ok? Don't give your uncle troubles," she teased.

Bae beamed back and said, "Of course not." Belle had a sad look in her smile. "Bae, if you need anything, I'm always here and you know where to find me. And call me, ok? I'll bring your things over to your uncle's place tomorrow." Bae nodded before he let her go, and they both walked back to Mr. Gold, who was leaning against his cane, waiting for them.

Slowly, he turned to look at them. "I'm ready," Bae said. Gold nodded. "It was good meeting you, Miss French," he muttered softly and lead Bae out of the library.

The two proceed to the top floor of the apartment building and opened the door of room 112. It was small, but it was theirs. There was a kitchen, a small living room and two bedrooms. Bae excused himself to go take a shower and promised to show his papa how to use this new thing called technology.

Rumpelstiltskin went in to check out his bedroom. It was a queen sized bed, which was fine by him. He slumped face-down on the bed before his thoughts drifted to Belle. He didn't know why he was giving her time with his son, perhaps it was the fact that the two of them seem so happy together. He definitely didn't know why he was acting the way he did around her, all nervous and unable to look away. He needed to get himself together; it was probably because so much has happened during these past days.

Sighing, Rum turned over on his back and stared at the wall. Belle is such a mystery to him. She was kind toward him even when he was an old cripple and he couldn't help but notice the way she was looking at him. It almost seemed like she was curious and interested about him. Rum rubbed his hands together subconsciously, feeling the touch of her hands that was engraved into his memory.

He snorted and thought himself ridiculous thinking about the woman whom he wish to kill. No more of this nonsense, he thought. Rum smirked to himself as he thought about his plan. He will make her suffer and not a million of her smiles can save herself from the fate. He drifted off to sleep slowly, and Belle was the last thing he thought of.

* * *

Apartment #212

Belle flickered the light open and stepped into her room. It seems so quiet without Bae here. She walked into Grace's old room, which had become Baelfire's room. She saw that half of it was still decorated with Alice in Wonderland stuff, but the other half was sort of plain. She smiled softly as she thinks about the two kids that had come into her life. They were probably the best thing that ever happened to her.

At that moment, she started thinking about a family life. She wanted a family of her own, and of course, she wanted kids. She wanted to get married; after all she would reach the thirty years mark soon. She smiled sadly as she realized that it probably won't happen to her. She hasn't found a guy yet who she feel like she can give her whole heart to. She was engaged once, but it was arranged by her father; that same engagement was the reason why her father cut off ties with her, since she broke it off due to the fact that she won't marry except out of love.

She walked back to the living room and laid down on a couch, her mind drifting back to a particular brown eyed guy that wore a suit. There was something about Mr. Gold that she couldn't get her mind off of. She was sure she felt a spark when they shook hands and that never happened to her before. He felt different from everyone else she met, but she couldn't point out exactly what it is. His soft brown eyes were soothing and she blushed as she recalled how intensely he was looking at her.

She shouldn't have these thoughts about him; they only met once and that was hours ago. She slapped herself mentally and reminded herself that he took Bae away from her, and that he seemed cold toward her. There's no good thinking about him. Belle sighed and she drifted into the dream world with Mr. Gold as the last person on her mind.

* * *

**Too cheesy? Cliche? Like it? comment! I enjoyed writing their meeting and hopefully you guys enjoy reading it too!**

**By the way, for those who had a feeling this is love at first sight, it's not. I don't believe in love at first sight but I believe in fate. **

**Excited for Lacey tonight? I am!**

next up: We're going back to Grace and Jefferson for a little at the Fairy Tale land and we'll see more of the Rumbelle for sure, after all this is what the story is about


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: I know that it's been awhile since I updated this story but my graduation was Monday! So now I'm free. I've been working with my best friend to write another story, also. If you guys want to, you can check it out! Thank you so much**

Special thanks: To Derek. And for those who fav, follow, and most of all those who take the time to reviews! When I see a review, it makes me feel like there's someone out there who read my story. Thank you and enjoy!

Voice of Fate

Ch. 7

"I seriously don't know how to work this thing, Bae. You're going to have to be more specific on how this works." Rum gestured to the microwave that was in front of him. They were trying to make breakfast, and Bae was trying to teach his papa how to deal with technology.

Bae sighed. It was the eighth time he tried to show his father how the microwave works. "Maybe we can try this again later. I'm hungry, papa. Let's go to Granny and get breakfast." Rum agreed without a thought. This technology thing was giving him headache and he was hungry too. "Alright, son. Lead the way." The two walked out of their apartment and towards the end of the street to Granny's.

Granny's diner was small, and a cozy place; family run and simple. The door bell jingled as Bae opened the door and stepped in with his papa. "Morning, Ms. Lucas," Bae chirped loudly. "Morning, Bae," she responded back in kind, but stopped abruptly to stare at the newcomer beside the boy. "I see... Mr. Gold, is it? The uncle." Rum was taken aback on how she knew him. He managed to give a nod, confirming what the old lady just said.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Gold. I'm Granny, the owner of this diner." She held out a hand for him. Rum plastered a fake smile before shaking it firmly. "Nice to meet you, Ms. Lucas. It's a nice establishment you have here." She smiled before leading them both to a booth and giving them menus. "Ruby will be right with you," she said before walking away to the kitchen.

Bae was looking around until he spotted some familiar auburn hair at the other end of the diner. She was reading a book and sipping coffee, totally unaware of the boy that was staring at her. Suddenly, Bae had a plan. "Pa- Uncle Bob! Look! It's Belle! Let's go say hi." The boy didn't wait any longer for his papa,and darted toward Belle's direction, leaving the man stunned in his seat.

"Belle! Belle!" Bae called out loudly and continued to hurry toward her booth. The beauty looked up from her book with a startle. She put down the book and smiled widely. "Bae!" The boy reached her seat and gave her a tight hug before he kissed her cheek.

"Bae, I missed you," the beauty whispered softly. "I missed you too." Belle let him go before gestured him to sit at the opposite seat of hers. "How did you gethere? I hope you didn't run away from your uncle to come see me," she teased slightly. Bae shook his head and pointed toward the other end of the dinner, "I didn't run away. See? He's right there." Bae gave his papa a wave and gestured for him to join them.

Rum hesitated a second before he made his way over, cane tapping the floor. "Good morning, Ms. French. It seems that my nephew has found you." Rum gave his son a look, indicating that he now knows the reason why the boy was so eager to come here.

Belle smiled politely "Good morning to you too, Mr. Gold. It seems that he has." She paused before adding, "Why don't you join us here?" Bae immediately scooted over with a big grin on his face, leaving plenty of room for Rum to sit.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Ms. French. I was already sitting at another table with Bae," he grumbled, "Well I don't see that it's a problem. I'm sure Granny won't mind. Besides, Bae seems eager to sit here anyways." She knew it was a low blow, but she wanted to spend time with Bae. It frustrates her how Mr. Gold seems so possessive of him all the time. She added playfully, "I promise I won't bite."

Rum gritted his teeth and sat down. Ruby came over and gave Belle a questioning look, but she brushed it off. Rum ordered black coffee and Bae ordered pancakes.

"So, Mr. Gold. How long have you been here?" Belle asked innocently. "Long enough," he answered shortly, trying to ignore her. Belle wouldn't back down. "How did you end up here?" Rum looked sharply at her "That is none of your concern, Ms. French. I know you know... things... about us, but that doesn't mean it's any of your business." Belle was shock at the respond and said grimly, "I apologize, Mr. Gold."

Bae was very unhappy that his papa was being rude. "Uncle... You don't have to be so offended. Belle was just wondering." Rum has heard enough about Belle. "Bae. Why are you defending her? It is none of her business to know about our lives, our past. She's not our family. You shouldn't be defending her like that, boy." His voice was cold and sharp.

Bae couldn't stand this any longer. "She is! She's my mama whether you like it or not. She took care of me for the past year. You have no right to say that to her." The boy was furious, pushing Rum out of his way and storming out of the shop.

Rum was stunned. Never has Bae walked out like that on him before. They've had arguments in the past, but they tend to fix it up together in the end. Belle stood up immediately to catch up to Bae, but she had to say something to Gold first. "Mr. Gold, I don't know what I did to you that you seem to dislike me so much, and it's fine by me that you don't like me, but think about Bae first before you do something." With that, she ran out after Bae.

Rum was frozen in place, and slowly took out some money to pay for the food, leaving it on the table before he limped out of the diner. He must rethink his plan, maybe he shouldn't be so harsh on the girl. After all, he didn't want to upset Bae. He felt a stab of guilt as he remembered Bae's face in the diner.

Slowly, he brought his right hand up to massage his temples. This is getting messy, he thought. Blast his damn conscious too. He didn't feel any guilt before in his past. Why the hell did he start now? He let out a frustrated groan and tried to figure out where his son ran off to.

After half an hour later, he ran into Belle and Bae at a bench at a park. Bae was licking off an ice cream cone while he was talking to Belle. They seemed happy, and he felt like he had no place to be anywhere near the two. They seemed like a family, while he's just a stranger who was watching them from afar. At least Bae is safe now, he thought before he limped back to his lonely apartment.

He had to make it up to Bae somehow. Suddenly, he had an idea.

* * *

When Belle took Bae back to her place for the night to pick up the rest of his things, so that he can move to Gold's place, she found that there was something stuck under her door. She opened up her room, and saw that they were two tickets to the amusement park near Storybrooke.

Bae was gaping at it when he saw. "Belle! Where did you get that? Woah! That's the ticket to the Wonderland theme park!" She was shocked too. "I don't know. It was just there under my door." But Bae didn't hear most of it; he was too excited to go.

"Can we go? Can we go, please?" Bae begged. Belle smiled. "Of course, Bae. We can go tomorrow since I don't have to work at the library." Bae beamed happily at her before he went in to collect his belongings.

Belle pondered for awhile looking at the tickets before she gave a knowing smile. She had a pretty good idea of where the tickets came from. Bae came out with all of his things, and she drove him back to Mr. Gold place.

Rum opened the door with a sad smile on his face. He helped Bae with his belongings; he came back out and mumbled to the two that he needed to go get something real quick from his car. Bae nodded , still a little bit mad at him.

"Hey, Bae. I forgot something in my car too. I'll be right back," Belle said quickly before she left to follow Mr. Gold. Gold was walking toward the park where he saw Belle and Bae earlier in the day, and sat down on the bench.

"Is the seat taken?" Belle smiled warmly to Gold. He looked up to see her, a shocked expression on his face, but he recovered quickly. Voice firm, he said, "No. But I don't think that's the best idea." Belle's smile grew wider and slipped into the seat next to him. "I'll take my chances." There was a long pause, before Belle decide to break it. "You saw us here. Why didn't you join us?" "It was no place for me. I didn't belong there," he replied softly, before be turned to look at Belle, "I apologize, Ms. French for my uncivilized behavior."

Belle chuckled softly. "Trust me, Mr. Gold. You're more of a gentleman than some of the guys out there." Rum chuckled grimly and looked down at his hands. "If you knew me, you wouldn't say that." Belle can feel the sadness in his tone and without thinking, reached out to grab his hands. "Says the man who bought two tickets to an amusement park for his nephew to make up for what he said at the diner."

Rum stared at a blank space in front of him and replied innocently, "What are you talking about? I did nothing of the sort." Belle's lips quirked up into a smirk. "There's no one else that would buy two tickets to an amusement park for Bae. I don't have that many friends or ones that can afford two tickets anyways."

"Well maybe some stranger is kind enough to..." He turned to face her. "Give it out." She chuckled, and suddenly she moved closer. Rum froze in place. She leaned in and gave him a side hug before she stood up and started to walk toward the direction of the apartment.

Rum was still frozen in place, unable to comprehend what had just happened to him. "Aren't you coming?" Belle asked, giving him a shy smile. He started to get up as she walked away. He grinned slightly to himself before he followed her out of the park.

* * *

"Papa? Are we there yet? Can I open my eyes now?" Grace whined a little after a long trek through the woods. "Where are we going?"

Jefferson smiled warmly while Grace was holding on to his arms. "Be patience, little princess. We're almost there." He led Grace further before they stopped in front of a cottage that looked new. It was decently medium-sized. "Alright. Open your eyes."

Grace slowly opened her eyes to see the house. "Papa, why are we here? Whose house is this?" She looked up to Jefferson. "It's ours," he said with a smile. Grace paused before her eyes grew wide. "Ours? Truly?! But, but, how?" Jefferson chuckled at her and picked her up. "It's a gift from a friend." He walked into the house before settling Grace down in front of a little table covered with tea cups, and had a rabbit sitting at it.

"Papa! It's... It's..." Grace stuttered once she saw the new set of tea cups in front of her. "Yes, honey. It's for you." Jefferson smiled warmly and the next thing he knew, his arms were full of Grace. "Thank you so much, papa. I love you." "I love you too." Jefferson eyes were starting to get teary; he kissed Grace on the cheek. The two settled down on the tea table before Grace asked, "Care for a tea, sir?"

Jefferson smiled, feeling that this is probably his happy ending with his little Grace. "I would love one." Yes. This is definitely his happy ending. He smiled before accepting a steamy cup of tea from the most precious girl in his life.

* * *

**Like it? Don't like it? Comment away!**

**For those who's Jefferson fan, I won't be getting back to him and Grace for awhile but there's more of him in the later chapters for sure.**

**So.. the finale.. I cried, and cried and I loved it (despite the separation again) What about you guys? Let me know!**

Next up: Fluff alert for Rumbelle ;) but then I'm also a big fan of angst.. so..


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: My proof reader finally came back from Mexico. I love this chapter. Enjoy!**

Special thanks: Derek who edited the story. For those who just started reading, fav, and review this story. It makes me smile to see comments on my work. Thank you for giving me and this story a chance!

Ch.8

Voice of Fate

The two walked back to the apartment together in silence, both too wrapped up in their own thoughts about one another. The truth was that they didn't know what to say after the incident at the park.

Belle was blushing furiously and thankful for the darkness that helped conceal her red face. She didn't know why she hugged him; it was an impulse. A hug seemed like a good idea in the moment, since she wants to somehow thank him, even when he refused to admit that he was the one who left the tickets at her door, but she knew that he did. She saw the goodness in him, hidden beneath his cold demeanor.

His act of kindness touched her and she found him quite endearing. The beauty blushed further as she recalled the moment. She was proud of herself afterwards that she caught him, the usually cold and collected person, off guard. It was the reason why she smiled at him and tried to look smug by asking him if he was coming. Although, she turned bright red after she started to walk away. It was silly of her to be blushing like this; it was just a hug. Nothing more.

Rumple was deeply confused by her action. Why did she hug me?, he thought. Why would she even want to touch me? I'm a monster. At that moment, he knew it was her way of thanking him but he still refuse to believe she would be so kind to give a hug to someone that was rude to her earlier in the day.

He recalled the moment her body touched his. It was soft; her arms wrapping around his side. She smelled like roses, he wondered if it was her soap, shampoo, or that was just how she naturally smell. It was so entrancing that he inhaled her smell subconsciously. His body refuse to move an inch for he fear that he will ruin the moment.

As they reached the front of the building, Belle remembered that Mr. Gold said he forgot something in his car. Strange, she thought. Why isn't he going to his car? "Um.. Mr. Gold?" she called out to him hesitantly. "Yes?" He replied, snapping out of his train of thoughts but still a bit hazy from it.

"Didn't you say you need to get something from your car?" she asked, reminding him of the reason why he left the room.

"Ah.. I..uh.." Shit, Rum thought. He forgot his excuse to get out of the room. He knew his boy was still mad at him, so he decided to leave the two of them alone so they can spend time together without him ruining Bae's mood.

A light bulb went off in Belle's head at his hesitation. She never saw his car which means he probably didn't have one. It was his excuse to leave them alone and he went to the park to be by himself because he didn't want to be in their way. So that's it, she thought.

Turning around, she smiled at him. "You didn't have one. You just used that as an excuse so you can leave us alone because you thought you would ruin our moods by being there. Am I right, ?"

Rum looked at her in awe, unable to come up with a response to what she said. She practically had him figured out. Everything that she said was true, but he refused to give in anyways, "No. I uh actually do have a car and I need to get something there. I just... I forgot my car key." Well there it goes. She surely is going to buy that pathetic excuse, he thought grimly. Blasted girl, how did she seem to know everything anyways? Was he that easy to figured out?

Belle chuckled softly. "Uh huh. Your keys that are supposedly in your room, right?" She didn't believe a single word that he just said. "Well then, why don't we go and get it?" She started walking toward the front but stopped abruptly at his question.

"Well why are you here, Miss French? Not because you forgot something in your car too, surely?" It was his turn to smirk. Why was she there at the park anyways? He grinned wider, feeling bold, "Or was it because you came to find me?"

Oh he was looking smug with that grin of his alright, she thought. It won't last long. "Oh no. Don't think that everything is about you, Mr. Gold." Rum's grin dropped completely, his face faltered and his voice turned cold once again. "I was only jesting, Miss French. Nothing more."

Before he could continue any further, she cut him off, "As was I. Yes, you were right. I went to find you. I was worried." She confessed softly. He was taken aback again, this girl never ceased to surprise him. A soft "oh" was all he managed to say. After a long pause, she thought he wouldn't say anything else, so she decided to turn around and walk to open the front door.

As she started to walk, something caught her wrist. After a moment she realized it wasn't something, it was a hand. She turned around to see that it was Mr. Gold. "Erm. Thank you... For your concern," he offered her a small smile.

She swear she never saw such a genuine smile from him before. She couldn't help but smile back "It's no problem, Mr. Gold." He realized what he had done and released her wrist.

"I'm sorry." He muttered softly.

Her smile only grew wider. And he thought he wasn't a gentleman, she chuckled inwardly. "It's quite alright. Shall we go back to Bae?" He nodded and the two walked together to his room.

* * *

As they rode the elevator together, he said abruptly, "Don't tell Bae about the tickets." She looked at him, confused. "Why? Why don't you want him to know they were from you?"

"He is still mad at me. If he finds out it was my doing, then he wouldn't want to go. Just take him there, Miss French. I know he would enjoy it." She nodded slowly, "I guess, but I still think you should tell him." Rum smiled sadly and shook his head. "You should go with us, you know," she offered. His smile only grew sadder. "I don't think that's a very good idea. I don't want to... "

"Ruin anything," she cut him off. "Yes. Yes I know, but it doesn't mean that you will. I'm sure he wants his uncle to be there." Rum chuckled grimly, "Trust me, Miss French. He doesn't. Not when he's angry with me like this."

"Well what if I want you to be there?" she blurted out before she realized the words in her mouth. What is wrong with me today with slipping out things like this, she cursed herself inwardly. Either bold or simply stupid.

Rum froze again. "You don't possibly mean that." He doesn't understand why she would want him to be there. There was no way she wanted to spend time with him. He was rude to her, he made Bae sad. There's nothing good about him being there.

"I do want you to be there... for Bae," she added quickly. He can't help but felt a little disappointed that she only wants him to be there for Bae. There was a small part of him that hoped she wanted to spend more time with him. What a fool. Why would she ever want that? He cursed himself.

"We'll see." The elevator door opened and they both stepped out of it. Slowly, they made their way to the door and Belle knocked on it. The door clicked open and Bae smiled up at her. "Belle!" Belle smiled back at him. He noticed that his papa was standing next to her. "Uncle Bob..."

Rum offered a small smile. The two stepped in the room and Rum excused himself to his room, saying goodnight to both of them.

Belle sighed. She was determined to get him to go with them tomorrow. She will make him go, she thought. "Bae. Are you still mad at your uncle?"

"Yes, a little. He was rude to you. I didn't like that." Bae confessed. He's still angry at his papa for being so rude to Belle in the morning. "Well what if I say I forgave him? Will you forgive him as well?" the beauty asked.

"You forgave him?" the boy replied. She nodded, "Yes. I forgave him. Now, will you forgive him as well?" She offered a smile. "I guess.. I didn't want to stay mad anyways but I didn't like it when he upset you," Bae said.

"I know," she continued. "Well, you should go to bed, Bae. It's late." She gestured him to go to his bed. "I'll pick you up tomorrow morning. Be ready by about 8. We want to get there early so we can get on the rides first!" He gave her a toothy smile. "Yes, Belle. I'm so excited!" she chuckled softly "Me too."

Bae thought about that Wonderland theme park. It sounds wonderful, he hasn't been to an amusement park before but he did saw commercials for it and then it hits him, it reminded him of Grace. He smiled widely since he finally knows that Grace is safe now with her papa. He was about to let out the information to Belle but he stopped himself in time.

He couldn't tell her because he wasn't supposed to know anything about the girl unless someone from the Enchanted Forest contacted him, which means that she would find out who his papa really is and then he will lose the chance of getting her to go there with him. As much as it pains him to keep it from her, he couldn't risk the chance of exposing his papa.

"Bae, what's wrong?" Belle asked with eyebrows knitted together. "You seemed worried about something. Is everything alright?"

"Oh I uh I'm just really excited and I was thinking about what I want to ride first when we get there." He smiled up at her but it didn't quite reach the eye. She noticed it, but decided to let it go. If the boy didn't want to talk about it, then she wouldn't push it. He'll come to her when he wants to. "Well... You don't have to worry about that. We're riding on all of them."

Now that sparked Bae up. "Awesome! So 8 o'clock, sharp?" Belle nodded "Yes. Now I have to go, it's pretty late. You should go to bed and save up the energy for tomorrow."

She walked closer to him and gave him a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good night."

"You too!" He squeezed her softly before he let her go.

* * *

There was a knock on the door of room #112 and a voice cried out, "Bae! I'm here. Are you ready?"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Bae shouted back. He opened the door to see Belle in a simple blue blouse and jeans. "Ready to go?" she asked. Bae, himself, wore a t-shirt and jeans with a pair of Vans. "Yep. I'm ready."

Belle stepped into the room and asked, "What about your uncle?" He shrugged simply "I don't know. He hasn't been out of his room yet and we didn't talk since yesterday." His face fell. "I wish he would come out. I want to make up with him, I want him to go with us."

"I'll talk to him. Why don't you wait for me at the car? And I'll be there." He nodded before he left the room.

Belle walked to the left, passing the kitchen to the room down the hallway. She knocked softly on it. "Yes?" a voice responded. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" There was a thudding of a cane and footsteps before the door opened up to a rather disheveled man clad in a white t-shirt and blue pajamas. The sight was so unusual to her because she only ever see him in suits that she was openly staring at him. He looks good in white t-shirts, she thought.

"What do you want, Ms. French?" Gold grumbled. He wasn't fully awake yet but he knows she won't leave until she gets to talk to him, so he opened up the door. "And quit staring, I do wear something else rather than suits." She quickly look away, caught red-handed, she stumbled to get the words out. "Uh I uh I'm sorry..." She tried to clear the awkwardness away by changing the subject. "Anyhow, why aren't you ready yet? We're going right now."

"I think we talked about this last night." He leaned heavier to his cane, shifting from one side to another. "Look, just go and have fun with Bae. Take care of him." He sighed before he grab the doorknob, about to shut it to her face. He didn't want to talk anymore.

"Uh uh." She held up her hand, blocking the doorway. "I'm not going anywhere until you come with us. Bae wants you there, he said he wanted to make up with you, but he can't because someone here is being unreasonable and sulking in his room."

"Don't be ridiculous, Ms. French. What you are referring to is silly and childish. I am not doing such a thing," he hissed back at her. "And yet here we are, Mr. Gold. You said so yourself, silly and childish," she retorted back with a grin. "You..." he started to bark at her, but she barged in the door way, starting to push him toward the bathroom. "I...I.. nothing. You go get ready, ok? I'll give you five minutes."

She smiled and shook her head slowly. The man is impossible and she wondered if she was dealing with a five year old as she walked back out and waited for him in the living room. Sure enough, he came back out five minutes later in white shirt and jeans. He was thinking about the suits but that would look too formal for an amusement park.

"Let's go and get this over with," he said quickly. He opened the door, looking back at her. "Are you coming?" She smiled softly, walking slowly toward him. "I'm coming." She saw his face and couldn't resist. "Mr. Gold, were going to an amusement park not a jail cell. At least look happy. I promise you it's not that bad." He replied with a snort.

She doesn't really understand why she kept teasing him but his reactions amused her. Her thoughts went further about the man and his actions. She suspected he acts this way because he's used to being lonely. No one deserves to be lonely, she thought. She had been there before when she moved out of her dad's place, she knew what it feels like. It felt hollow, like there was some part missing, unable to be complete but still functioning. Something like a chipped cup.

They rode the elevator down together quietly. As they approached the car, she saw Bae leaning against the trunk. She clicked the remote control to unlock the door and whispered to Gold, "I'll wait inside the car. You need to talk to him." And with that, she left to go to the driver seat.

Bae was gaping at the figure before him, unsure of what to say or how to apologize for his behavior a day earlier. "Papa... I... I'm sorry." He blurted out as he reached Rum.

"I know, son. I'm sorry too. I uh I didn't mean to upset you... Or be rude to Ms. French." He apologized softly. Bae gave him a weak smile. "I know. You tried..." The boy walked closer and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry. I know we should've talk but..."

"I know. I'm being difficult," Rum finished for him and squeezed the boy tighter. "I love you, son." Bae smiled up at him. "I love you too, papa." Rum kissed the boy's forehead before letting him go. "I'm glad you're coming with us. I told ma... Belle that I wish you would come. How did she make you come out of your room anyways?"

"She wouldn't leave me alone. Bloody hell, she barged in my room and pushed me into my own bathroom, saying she ll give me five minutes to get ready. I had no choice. That woman is insane." Bae laughed out loud at that. "I never see a soul standing up to you like that, let alone push you into doing anything."

He was right, Rum doesn't let people take control of him, but this woman seems like she own his dagger. "She's a feisty one, alright." Bae chuckled further, "Oh papa, just you wait." Rum quirked up his eyebrow at that but didn't say anything. "Let's go. We're going to be late." Bae said before he stepped into the car.

Gold stopped short as he noticed the car for the first time. It was rather small compared to the others that he saw before. He wasn't even sure it could fit three of them but he stepped in anyways.

Rum took the front seat while Bae sat in the back. Belle looked at Bae through the mirror and knew that they made up, he was happy. She started the car and stole a quick glance to her right side, Mr. Gold was looking out the window. He seemed content so she smiled and drove off toward the park.

* * *

After an hour of driving, they finally arrived at the park. It wasn't too packed up yet since it was still in the morning but cars started to line up and people were flowing through the gate.

As the three of them approached the front gate, Belle went straight to the booth without saying anything to her two companions. She smiled up at the man that was selling tickets and bought one. She walked back and handed Rum his ticket.

"Here you go. So now we're all covered." She beamed up at Rum who was looking rather irritated. "I could've got one myself, Ms. French. There's no need for you to..." He didn't get to finish as she cut him off, "Oh, hush. You got us the tickets already." Ignoring him, she beamed at Bae, "Let's go."

And with that she dragged the boy with her, leaving Rum alone with a ticket in his hand. "Annoying girl." He muttered softly and followed behind them.

The theme park itself looked like everything Belle imagined it to be when she read the book. The entrance was decorated to look like a hole that they can walk through, with a sign on the top that read "Wonderland" in a colorful letters. There was also a white rabbit looking at a pocket watch that stood next to the sign on the top of the gate.

Belle and Bae beamed up at the sight before them with excitement. "Belle! Look! It's the white rabbit. We're going through the rabbit hole." Belle laughed at the boy and his giddy gesture. "I know, Bae. This is awesome. We should've come here a long time ago." Next to them was a little girl who was holding on to her mama's hand. "Mama! Mama! Look at the white rabbit," the little girl shrieked and dragged her mom closer to the gate.

Bae and Belle looked at her before they turned to look at each other. Realization dawned them as they watch the little girl that they were just acting like her a minute ago when they saw the entrance gate. The beauty and the boy burst out laughing at how silly they seem to be.

"I think we probably had on the same face that the little girl just had when she saw the gate." Belle breathed out slowly. Bae chuckled at the statement. "No doubt."

They both were ready to go through the gate but Belle stopped as she realized that she left Rum at the front gate. Oops, she thought. As she turned around to look for him, he was walking toward them with a cane. The beauty smiled up and waved at him.

She saw Rum snicker but didn't comment on it as he approached the two of them. "Now that we're all ready, lets go in," she announced before she dragged the two men along with her through the entrance.

The first thing Belle noticed as they passed through the entrance was that there were stores and restaurants everywhere, all colorful and packed with toys and food. Wonderland theme park isn't so big but surely packed in its limited space in the outskirt of New York City.

There were statues of animated playing cards along the streets. Belle opened up the map of the park that she took when she bought Rum the ticket to see where to go for the first ride. The closet one seemed to be the Caterpillar roller coaster ride, so she decided to go there.

As they walked toward the ride, Belle and Bae chatted idly with one another while Rum chose to stay quiet. "Mr. Gold, are you enjoying yourself?" she asked casually. He sniggered at her, "What do you think?"

Bae shot him a sharp look and whispered to him closely. "Be nice, papa. There's no need to be mean to her." The beast realized he needed to play nice to the beauty for awhile, after all he just got back to his son good grace. Clearing his throat, "I'm doing fine."

Belle smiled at him "You'll have fun. I promise." How annoying, Rum thought. Fun? More like pain. They finally reached the ride after walking for three minutes. The ride was somewhat medium sized, the track contains some drops and many sharp turns. They waited for about ten minutes to get in since its still early in the morning. Bae was gaping when the ride pulled up before them, all excited and eager to get in.

What a weird looking thing, Rum thought. How is this supposed to be fun? Belle stepped in first, followed by Bae and Rum sat in the last seat in that row. "Belle! This is so exciting! It's my first ride ever." Bae shouted happily as the ride starts to move forward.

Belle looked at him with both excitement and perhaps, a little fear in her eyes. She gave a nod. "Mr. Gold. How are you doing?" She shouted against the wind. How am I doing? I'm so bloody happy right now, he thought grimly.

The ride suddenly surged forward, resulting in shrieks and shouts all around from the passengers. Even Rumpelstiltskin took in a sharp breath. As the ride moved forward, it suddenly dropped down before moving into a tunnel. Bae was shouting besides him and Belle was screaming.

Rum, himself, was quiet but he sensed a rush of adrenaline in his body. Bloody hell. I never experienced something like this before, he thought. As fast as it was, the ride was over in three minutes but all three of them were thrilled. "Wow! That was amazing! Belle, why haven't we gone to an amusement park before? This is awesome!" Bae shrieked out loud. Oh he is a roller coaster lover.

Belle laughed at the boy's comment "I know, Bae. Well we're here now, thanks to your uncle, and were going to ride all the rides!" She looked to the side for Rum and saw him stunned in his seat, looking straight ahead.

Her eyebrows knitted together in worry. "Mr. Gold? Are... Are you alright?" Bae suddenly look to his right to see how his papa was doing. "Hey, are you ok?" Bae asked, worried.

Rum slowly turned to the two of them, blank expression on his face. "Can we ride this again?" He smirked up at them. Apparently the love of roller coasters runs in the family. Hell, that was the most fun I've had in centuries, he thought to himself. Perhaps this wasn't a bad idea after all.

Belle and Bae looked at him with a dumbfounded expression on their faces. "What's wrong?" Rum asked. Suddenly, the two burst out laughing. "I can't believe you loved it," Belle confessed between her laughs while Bae was trying to nod in between.

Rum couldn't help but joined in their laughs, it was contagious. "Yeah. I couldn't believe it either." The three stepped out of the ride and were ready to move on to the next. Bae was so excited after the ride that he ran ahead, leaving the two behind. Rum smiled at her genuinely. "Thank you, for taking me here."

Belle was surprised at his words and she beamed at him, "You are welcome. I wanted you to be here. I told you, didn't I? You'll have fun." Her face lit up as she talked to him; she finally managed to get him to smile and enjoy himself. It was a success and she patted herself on the back, knowing that this lonely man finally enjoyed himself for once.

Surprisingly, Rum chuckled before he extended his hand out to her. "Shall we, Ms. French?" She blushed and smiled wider, accepting his hand before the two of them walked off trailing right behind Bae.

* * *

**Next up: more fluff and fun times at the park. and oh like I said before, I like angst so be ready! **

****some quick notes to say that I already have an ending in mind and I wrote up 2 chapters already, I just need to send them over. This story will probably have around 20 chapters or so ( maybe less) just letting you all know. Thank you! :)


End file.
